


甜饼不需要名字

by Ikarasu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: 这只是一个小情诗而已。





	甜饼不需要名字

擎天柱上线了。

赛博坦不像拥有一颗正值壮年的主序星的地球。它的天空更加灰暗，时间变化所带来的景色差异更加微弱，那些阴沉的颜色舒展开，像是被冷冻的湖泊，不透明的冰层下渗析出浓厚的背景色。  
赛博坦的地表形态如此支离破碎，那些金属张裂出沟壑与缝隙,仿佛吸收着这星球上所有的光源。

他睁着光学镜,盯着房顶看了一会，然后把头转向充电床的另一边。  
银白色的机体占据了充电床的剩余部分，像一架庞大的幽灵，蒙昧的光线只能映照出一半的轮廓。安静，悄无声息。  
一个巨人。即使他下线沉睡，你也无法忽视他的压迫感。如同蓝星上的落叶松，高大，适应性强，生长在森林分布的最上限，可以忍耐一切相对寒冷的环境。  
他在寂静的清晨醒来，身边还有另一个赛博坦人。  
他们分享同一张充电床。

按理说，应该没有什么事情比这更能令领袖尴尬了。  
但同时他也注意到，躺在另一半床上的机体过于沉寂，仍处于充电状态，几乎感觉不到任何生命特征，这和对方矗立在战场上时永远笼罩着怒火和暴戾的姿态大相径庭。  
不是很明亮的光线沿着银色的胸甲，分割出极为精妙的明暗交界面，光泽的尾角扫过被枕在头下的手臂，像是留下了一个绵长而柔和的呼吸。  
这种安稳的气氛并不常见。  
并且对方看起来短时间内都没有上线的迹象。

于是擎天柱伸出手，将手指贴着银白色金刚的胸膛。  
那里原本该有的划痕、伤口、破损都被一一修补完毕、打蜡抛光，看不成曾经硝烟弥漫能、量液四溅的旧貌。

他回想起刚刚签订和平协议、同意一起复兴母星时，威震天怒气冲冲的表情。  
说怒气冲冲未免太委婉了，事实上当时霸天虎领导人的表情简直是怒火滔天，仿佛他几塞秒前签下的并非什么和平协议，而是某种有去无回的卖身契。  
原本应该一个人独享的王座突然就被掰成两半，还分了一半给自己的老对头，肯定不是什么值得高兴的事情。  
再然后,就是霸天虎领导人——不，现任护星公，以一种锱铢必较的强硬势头，爬上了领袖的充电床，把擎天柱的私人空间给抢走了一半。

世界上再也没有比这还要意味不明的打击报复了。  
却行之有效。  
后果就是刚开始领袖无法好好充电休息，他曾经的敌人毫无阻隔大大咧咧地躺在自己的床上，赶也赶不走，刚刚变成同盟者就直接撕破脸显然也相当不合适，而对方一抬手就能碰到自己的火种舱。  
能安心充电吗。  
擎天柱扪心自问。  
他觉得不能。  
本能的防卫反应是一回事，更糟糕的是随之而来的微妙气氛。

还有什么比和曾经的朋友、老对头躺在一起充电更加尴尬的事情?  
领袖想象不出。  
事实上，这种尴尬在经历过一段时间循序渐进的适应后，已经得到了充分缓解。最初的几天，当他在威震天的身边躺下时，全身僵硬拘谨得像湖底的沉积物，被轻轻一翻搅就会惊得散开来。  
他会为此辗转反侧上好几个塞时，无法入睡。  
但是威震天没有任何表示。

前霸天虎领导人，现任护星公面无表情。按时充电、按时上线、按时一起参加会议，好像每天晚上躺在他身边的不是赛博坦的最高领袖、打了几百万年的敌人，而是某种占空间的无机砖头块。  
即便擎天柱觉得护星公本人也在某种程度上感到了后悔，但威震天绝对不会把这种后悔表示在脸上。  
除了某些时候。  
有几次擎天柱从充电状态中醒来时，感受到威震天的手臂越过了彼此的分界线、搭在自己的身上。银色机体的手指贴着领袖头侧长长的音频接收器，或是轻微握住，以一种令人感到温和且舒适的状态。  
这极大地缓解了擎天柱的不安情绪。  
等清晨再次上线的时候，他们往往又恢复为了互不相干的独立状态。

直到有一次。  
领袖感觉自己的护星公也从充电状态醒来，然后，那只贴着擎天柱蓝色音频接收器的手掌明显僵硬了一下。  
对方保持了那个动作很久，像是拿不定主意收回来还是继续放在那。  
整个过程堪称煎熬，装作充电的领袖觉得对方掌心的金属贴合着自己的天线，仿佛带着某种不可思议的温度，烫得他几乎要跳起来无法维持装睡。  
所幸最后的最后，威震天小心翼翼地收回了自己的手臂。

而擎天柱维持着同一个姿势，很长时间都无法继续下线充电。  
他觉得这种情况不太对，但又说不上哪里不太对。

他和威震天并非朋友、也无法在以后成为朋友。在经历了长久的战争之后，仅剩的耐心和善意都被消磨殆尽。  
但他们是敌人吗?  
他不知道。  
他了解面前曾经的敌人如同了解自身，从火种深处直到包含了赛博坦人遗传物质的CNA，他了解对方的思想、了解对方的行为模式，了解对方每一次火种跃动的频率，一切像是写在了长螺旋阶梯状的分子上，用一种无人可以看见、但是所有生命都能够理解的语言所书写。这些语言让组成他们核心的分子有序排列、对机体本身做出指令，摄取能量、愈合伤口、进行生命周期中的所有活动。  
可现状总有些说不出的荒谬。

他收回自己的回想，手指随着光线的移动，沿着对方的胸甲滑动。  
这在之前是不可想象的事情——战场上的他们比起现在要暴力太多，那些可怖的伤口可以撕裂整个火种舱的防壁，能量液从断裂处涌动流出,然后沿着破损的管线溅落。  
像是两头互相撕咬、抛弃了一切文明外表的野兽。  
而现在，他们分享一张充电床，他的手指触碰到威震天的装甲，没有丝毫敌意，只是平静地沿着护甲的轮廓勾勒。  
可能生存和情感本身，有时候都蕴含着巨大的偶然性。

直到下一刻，领袖感觉自己的手被握住了。  
这突如其来的变化吓了他一跳，几乎本能反应地向后退。  
但是对方握得很紧。  
威震天不知道什么时候上线了光学镜——护星公醒来的过程同样悄无声息，他的手掌握住领袖贴着自己胸甲的手，没有放松丝毫。

擎天柱觉得那种要命的烧灼感又回来了。  
他知道威震天不会误会自己在搞什么偷袭——他们太了解彼此了。但是做小动作，尤其是莫名其妙的小动作，并且被抓了现行，总会让人感到有些难堪的。  
加上威震天的性格向来都不怎么好。  
所以Prime非常坦然地致以歉意:“抱歉。”

然而出乎擎天柱意料。  
护星公看起来并没有因为自己被惊醒而感到生气。他看了尴尬得连音频天线都向后倒伏的擎天柱，然后松开了对方的手。  
作为交换，他向领袖那侧逼近一点，并伸出手臂，够到了那对因为窘迫而轻微移动的音频接收器。

他无视了擎天柱瞪大了光学镜的表情，把蓝色的音频接收线握在手里，轻微地摩挲。  
如同爱抚漩涡狐的耳朵，或者是安抚某个新生的小火种。  
护星公的磁场平稳，潮水一样浅浅地和领袖的磁场交织在一起。

这种气氛相当难以描述。  
像是蓝星落叶针叶林中土壤的气味，因为松软堆积的厚重植物残骸而发酵出甜蜜的味道，那是有机物腐烂、分解融入新的生命循环的气息，夹带了松针不易察觉的苦涩。那些植物生长在高纬度地区，雪线以下，沿着峡湾延伸，有一种疏离并且饱含严肃的温情蕴含其中。  
而威震天非常清醒。前霸天虎领导人以一种相当冷静、平静的表情，动作缓慢地抚摸着领袖的天线。手指沿着天线的顶端极轻地向下移动，直到音频接收器的底部。如此反复。

这太尴尬了。  
擎天柱想。他试图出声提醒对方这个举动的不合理性——他们都醒着，处于极度理智的状态，这种动作显然是奇特且不合时宜的。  
但那黑色的手指十分小心，接触时有着适宜的温度，像是要分开却又停留了下来。就那么抚过着领袖不安转动的两侧天线。红色的光学镜非常专注，注视着领袖随自己的动作而前后改变角度的音频接收器。

和年轻时相比，威震天已经有了太多的变化。  
红色光学镜后稍纵即逝的情绪总是更加复杂，并且学会了压制那些容易导致暴力宣泄的怒意。  
他曾经想要亲手熄灭Prime的火种。  
但他现在并无愤懑或者仇恨——赛博坦正在走向复苏，新的黄金时代或许会降临在不久的将来。  
而领袖躺在他的身边、他们共享同一张充电床，争吵时有发生，却不再饱含那种置对方于死地的恶意。

这个世界没有永久的奇迹，就像没有绝对的完美。就算是负责校对CNA、保证信息被传递下去的部分，也会偶尔发生错误。  
事物总是如此，战争也总是如此。  
当胜利者在角斗场上赢得下一场比赛，紧随其后的还有再下一场，直至有一天衰老悄无声息地降临、塑造出以往胜利的漫长时间被压缩成一个奇点，那意味着一个时代的终结、或者一个传奇的崩塌。  
而在此之前，一切妥协和失败皆不可接受。

但这不意味着每一场胜利都要以死作结。在经历了如此漫长的斗争之后，他们采取的方法、使用的手段、拥有的理念都截然不同，最后却走向了同一个终点。  
当你了解一个敌人甚于自身，你很难不被卷入其中。  
没有平白无故的爱意，也没有毫无缘由的憎恨。  
更多的时候，这两者很难画出一道中规中矩的界限、泾渭分明地对立。

所以他伸出手，稍微用了一点力气，把领袖扳得离自己更近一些。  
近得他几乎能看清对方蓝色光学镜里的犹豫情绪。  
那种犹豫带着一点温和的意味，但对方的机体却显得非常僵硬，好像下一刻他们就要在充电床上打起来一样——这比在战场上毫不留情地痛殴彼此更令人感到手足无措。

而被银白色的机体拉近的瞬间，擎天柱就领悟了对方的意图。  
可他没有做出抗争，也没有因为尴尬而试图后退。  
不应该后退，他告诉自己。  
这不是一场战争，也不是某种冒犯。  
即便他不确定这种举动是对是错，但他不应该后退。  
哪怕他的关节已经紧张得像是缺少润滑液似的，运转不畅。

然后，他感受到护星公强而有力的手臂将自己的机身和对方的胸甲贴在一起，看起来线条生硬的金属嘴唇以一种不可思议的耐心姿态，碰了碰擎天柱的头盔。  
接着下移，轻柔地贴着他的光学镜。  
擎天柱感受到那种温度透过机体、透过轰鸣奔涌的能量液，一直烧到CNA深处的遗传代码上。

携带遗传密码的分子游曳于机体的每一个角落，沿着管线穿过大脑模块、手臂、指尖、火种室的深处。CNA的双螺旋结构复制出失去的另一边，诞生出一个新的CNA分子。在每一个单个的CNA分子中，那些最初的语言所写成的独白或者情诗，就像原子一样，多得如同整个银河系中繁星的数量。  
这个发生在清晨的不成文的亲吻如此不像样，甚至不能称作是正经意义上的吻。  
它并不比他们以往战斗中的那些粗暴打斗来得更加热情，也不比谈判破裂时那些玩弄词语的争吵来得更加激烈。  
但它却像是那个最初引发爆炸的比原子还要小的点。  
在那之后。  
在那之后，处于黑暗中的宇宙走过冷却的过程，超大恒星经历了死亡。古老的歌曲把一个星系的旋臂比喻成鹦鹉螺外壳上花纹的形状。然后太阳从恒星的灰烬中诞生，赛博坦在半人马座阿尔法星系中凝聚成形。再后来，有了第一个从海洋爬向陆地的生命、第一枚诞生的火种、第一次开放的花朵、第一幅被刻在石头上的岩画、第一纪铸造出辉煌过往的黄金时代……如此年轻。  
如此的不可思议。

 

 

领袖感受到自己露出了一个微笑。  
他因为对方难得的谨慎与保守而微笑。  
他的天线向后伏倒，带着舒适且温和的情绪，零件灵活得像是机械狐的耳部。他让自己的嘴唇沿着对方线条坚硬的下颌微微向上移动了一些，回赠以一个难以察觉的亲吻，贴着对方冷金属的嘴角。  
他了解自己曾经的敌人甚于了解自身。他和威震天并非朋友，也无法在以后成为朋友。在经历了长久的战争之后，仅剩的耐心和善意都被消磨殆尽。  
当了解得太深，对方便成为了自身存在的一部分。就像单独的个体永远无法成为宇宙的中心，原子组成了CNA双螺旋，而它们又组成了独立的生命体，组成了某种更大骨骼的一隅。  
遥远宇宙中哪怕最微小的亮光，都可能来自于一个未知的星系。在那样旋转成鹦鹉螺花纹的星系中，有几十亿颗恒星，和围绕着那些恒星的难以计数的行星。它们构架出这个宇宙的形态，如同赤铁矿、日光石，或者锆石交织出的血液，有些部分光泽暗淡,有些部分则呈现出透明的红或灰色。  
它们将彼此补充完整，复制链接，分离然后融合。像是覆盖着种子的深色土壤。

作为良好的回应，威震天将他搂得更紧，这让领袖多少觉得有些尴尬——这意味着他们可能再也做不成单纯的敌人或者同盟者了。  
这是一种不按常规出牌的发展。  
但却又如此的满足与安适。  
他甚至稍微张开嘴，迎上了对方也因为某种压力而差点绷紧成一条线的嘴唇。  
这种混合了不安、窘迫、措手不及的巨大感觉，如同最初萌发的爱意。  
在发芽之前，种子的根系早已延展出足够的深度、渗进用名为“战争”的雨水来浇灌的土壤，把理解、认同、抗争、对立作为养分。  
那和35亿年前第一个诞生的生命、第一次开放的花朵一样，充满了意外和惊奇。

可能生存和情感本身，都蕴含着无尽的偶然性。  
如果没有人在那个地下角斗场站出来、振臂高呼；如果没有人接受领导模块、抵抗暴政……世界线在可知与不可知的范围内交织成一张巨大的网，他们以斗争、认同、敬慕、分裂、厮杀为中心，一次又一次地遇见彼此。  
而总有一个世界、一个宇宙，有人选对了所有的分支。  
生命永远会自行寻找出路，过度的忧虑和惋惜皆不可取。

他们失去了一些冷静和几乎全部的敌意。  
护星公的手指沿着领袖的颈侧轻轻地抚摸，沿着天线、音频接收器、颈部的脆弱管线。这些动作里所包含的温情，可能比曾经的破坏大帝一生中拥有的都要多了。  
并且非常舒服。  
忙于接吻的领袖因为这爱抚，喉咙里发出表示惬意的模糊声音。  
他的手贴合着对方的装甲，沿那些已经不留痕迹、他们彼此却心知肚明的旧时的伤口位置缓缓移动。  
威震天以温和的磁场回应他。  
磁场的尾梢像是涌进峡湾的潮汐，侵蚀出蔓延向内陆的河谷，和那些弯曲的海岸线一样绵长。  
这是一场意外的、没有胜负的战争。

 

当他们结束了这个亲吻并分开的时候，气氛比平时要多那么一点紧张。  
就像最初他们刚刚躺到同一张充电床上时那样。不同的是这次威震天也加入了尴尬的行列。  
“我想，这不会成为新的你揍我脸的理由,是吗。”  
护星公清了清发声器，看起来有那么一点忧心忡忡。

这让陷入不安状态的领袖微笑了出来。  
“不。”  
他说。

同时，他第一次主动让自己和对方靠得更近一些。在对方的手臂、胸甲之间找了个合适的位置，近到可以贴着对方火种舱的距离。  
那些窘迫或者僵硬的感觉正在逐渐淡去，取而代之的是一些更加温和的情绪。  
他们不是朋友，也不再是敌人，他不知道要用什么词来形容这种新的关系，这感觉如此奇妙。  
如此平静。  
护星公的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，温热的金属手指再一次无意识地抚摸着他长长的音频接收天线。引擎发出柔和的蜂鸣声。

在领袖的火种深处，那些最初的语言所写成的独白或者诗句，就像针叶林铺满地面的松针一样，多得如同整个银河系中繁星的数量。  
而以后，无论是每一次充电睡去，或是清晨上线醒来。  
他都将听到这低语。


End file.
